pokemonxyugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugi Moto
Yugi Moto is the deuteragonist, along with Yami in Pokémon LV. Yugi is kind-hearted and child-like. He is good at games, riddles, and puzzles, but also loves Pokémon. He periodically will switch between being the protagonist and deuteragonist with Mikey Coppertino Yugi and his family are from the Johto Region and moved to America prior to the pilot. He currently lives with his grandfather Solomon Moto and mother Lyra Moto at the Turtle Game Shop across the street from the Coppertino residence. Yugi seems to be the leader of a large group of friends: Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Shanice Lewis, Mikey Coppertino, Olivia "Lovely" Love, and sometimes Mokuba, Phoebe and even Seto Kaiba. His first name 遊戯 "Yugi" means game and his surname 武藤 "Moto" means origin of. Design Appearance Yugi's character design was overseen by Kazuki Takahashi, the original creator of Yu-Gi-Oh!. His usual outfit consists of a black shirt, navy blue jacket with matching pants, complete with a closed buckled collar. His extremely extravagant hair features multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe, the rest features a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges. He has large, purple eyes. Biography Prior to the Pilot - Retro Yugi Moto was a sweet, yet insecure freshman at Las Vegas High School at the start of Pokémon Retro. He would always stay in the room of the class he had before free period and play games with his Cyndaquil, Cindy because he didn't want to embarrass his classmates like whenever he played sports with them. One day he felt working on a ancient puzzle he received eight years prior to the pilot episode of Retro. The only person he showed it to, aside from Cindy, was his best friend Téa Gardner. Soon after, Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor tormented him by taking the golden puzzle chest. Joey insisted that he was only trying to teach Yugi how to be a 'real man', but Yugi hated violence and refuse to follow Joey's wishes. After having a talk with Téa about he should stand up more to guys like Joey and Tristan, Yugi runs into Demetrius Trudge the hall monitor who promises to protect him from bullies. Yugi later gets a surprise that he dreaded, Trudge beat up Joey and Tristan, knowing they were the ones who 'bullied' him. Trudge threatened to kill Yugi if he didn't pay his 'bodyguard' fee of $1,718 (around ¥200,000), giving him only a warning (by beating him up in front of Joey and Tristan). That night, at home, Yugi decided to work on the puzzle (which now has been revealed to be called the 'Millennium Puzzle') and even though he felt depressed, the puzzle seemed to be a lot easier than usual. When he finally finished the puzzle, he unleashed a powerful dark spirit who in that same night went to school with Cindy and defeated Trudge in a 'shadow game' leaving him psychologically and physically damaged from the spirit and Cindy. Yugi from here on out doesn't remember the spirit's doing, however Cindy does. The next day Joey announces that he too has a treasure, which is friendship, and decides to become Yugi's friend. (more will be added after Retro is published.) Pokémon LV: Las Vegas Contest Wars Yugi and Cindy are first seen in the pilot episode after Mikey and her Pokémon meet them across the street from their home. The two have their quick introduction and soon begin to have a fun 1-on-1 battle in his backyard. The battle goes on for a short time and ends in Yugi's victory, but leaving Herben burned. Mikey gives her Pokémon to him and he heals the grass-type. Yugi was one of the original people to know Mikey was the youngest daugther of Francis Coppertino. Yugi is then seen in the second episode at Las Vegas High School talking to his friends Joey and Shanice. He is then mentioned in the third episode in a story told by Phoebe Kaiba about the events of Retro. He is then seen again in the same episode after Mikey returns home from the Kaibas. Ashamed of himself for telling his friends of Mikey's secret, Yugi runs away and later saves Mikey in the form of his alter ego, Yami Yugi, and tells her about his Millennium Puzzle. He is curious as to how Mikey can see the spirit of puzzle. He and his friends decide to go to the Strip where they meet up with the Kaibas at the Bellagio and then have dinner at Caeser's Palace. However, their fun is interrupted by a rich Pokémon trainer named Anthony Winchester who likes to be called "Rich Boy". Yugi decides to help Kaiba battle Rich Boy and the battle eventually ends in their victory. He then decides to take in Rich Boy's weak Swellow. He is also present during Kaiba's battle with Drew. Yugi is then thrown into a turmoil when Mikey's secret is revealed to the Kaibas, even receiving a threatening phone call from Seto Kaiba. Yugi and Yami then vow to protect her from Kaiba's wrath. He then has a minor appearance in "All in a Day's Wurmple" where he talks to Phoebe about what happened between her and Francis Coppertino that same morning. He also appears in the crowd of Mikey and Phoebe's first contest in Las Vegas in "Win, Lose, or Drew?". He then becomes a major character from "Phoebe and Mikey Give You Hell!" and on. He and the others are meet up with their old friend Téa Gardner, who seems to have a major attitude ajustment since her last appearence in Retro. He is shown to still have feelings for her, as shown in "The Whole Arcanine Yards". She seems to share the same feelings. The day before Yugi tries to save Mikey from near encounter from death twice. In "Gold-State Digger", Yugi is shown to be talented in the sport of surfing and teaches Mokuba how to surf. He is the first to suspect Daphne Flurte's attempt at murdering in New York and watches Phoebe battle her. It is also the same episode where his and Kaiba's rivalry is revived. In "Thanks For the Amnesia!", Yugi continues to pester both Mikey and Kaiba about their time in "All in a Day's Wurmple", however things don't go well with Kaiba as the two get into a slight, violent feud only to be broken up by Phoebe and Mokuba. Yugi helps the others try to quell the ramaging Doduo in Disneyland, only to be knocked out by one. Tristan then calms then down in the end. At Paris' airport, three more of Yugi's Pokémon are revealed, but not much is known about them at this point. Yugi's secret santa recipient is Phoebe and he gives her six different bows for her Pokémon and two bottles of perfume. He also decides to allow Mikey keep her give to him which was the Jewel of Bastérde. In "Hear No Eevee, See No Eevee", he sings the following songs: Deck the Halls '''and sings/talks out the lyrics with Yami: '''All I Want for Christmas, Rocking Around the Christmas Tree '''and hums '''Carol of the Bells '''and '''Silver Bells. Yugi and Kaiba then help Mikey get over her fear of participating in her second contest. It is also the first episode where he starts to get jealous of Kaiba's sensual actions with Mikey. Pokémon Relationships Mikey Coppertino Yugi first meets Mikey when she moves to Las Vegas, granted the two live across the street from one another. He offers a friendly Pokémon battle between Cindy and her Chikorita, Herben which ends in Yugi's victory, but with Herben badly injured. After healing him, the two form a strong friendship for the rest of the series. It is evident that Yugi has a crush on her, but not the other way around due to her inexperience with guys. He even goes to great lengths to protect her from harm, even going as far as stepping up against Diesel Kane and getting into rumbles with Seto Kaiba. He is always made fun of by Kaiba and even Yami about him being in love with her. Yugi does show a great deal of platonic feelings for her, whether also romantic or sexual is not known. He shows a great deal of jealousy towards Kaiba, Drew, Samuel Crane, and Joey when the latter three flirt with her. Téa Gardner Not much is known about their relationship. All that is known is that Téa has been Yugi's friend since childhood. Yugi has been in love with Téa since the events of Retro and seems to still love her. She has since transfered schools and lives in New York City. What happened between the two is not yet known, but is believed to have something to do with her split feelings for him and Yami. Joey Wheeler Joey initially bullied Yugi along with Tristan, but after he saw how Yugi stood up to Trudge in Retro, he became a close friend to him. The two have been through a lot during the events of Retro. One event in particular is when Feng Long (a huge fan of the martial artist/actor Bruce Lee) stole Yugi's puzzle and Joey risk getting severely hurt to retrieve the item. He manage to blindside him with shook-up soda, sneak attacking him and returning the puzzle to his friend. Yugi also saved Joey when he was food-poisoned by Mokuba when they were playing Russian Roulette at the Kaiba mansion. Yugi, as Yami, obtained the antidote to cure him. Tristan Taylor Tristan initially bullied Yugi along with Joey, but after he saw how Yugi stood up to Ushio, he became a friend to him. Their friendship became stronger when Yugi introduced him to a love puzzle that would help him win the heart of, his now girlfriend, Olivia Love. While the puzzle itself didn't work, Olivia saw that Tristan really cared for her (thanks to Yugi having a bond with Lovely's demon form) and the two officially started a relationship at the end of Retro. Yami Yugi After putting the Millennium Puzzle together, a "walk-in" spirit entered his mind and bonded with him. Yugi was initially unaware of Yami's existence and control of Yugi's body would involuntarily shift when Yug i or his friends are wronged. After finding out about the spirit, he was afraid of him, but eventually grew to accept this revelation as well as Yami himself. The two develop a bond similar to that of brothers or a father and son, and Yugi begins to grow, becoming stronger as he remains in Yami's shadow. The two also seem to share the same Pokémon. Phoebe Kaiba Phoebe first met Yugi in the Retro episode "The Eevee Witches! Unable to Transform!!" where she is introduced as a new student. Hearing about how he defeated her brothers, she sends the three Eevee witches after him and they make him ill. Not knowing it was Phoebe's doing, Yugi still was sweet to her even helping her also sick Ruby (then a Scartini). She decided to confront the witches and after healing Yugi, the two became close-knit friends. He sees her as the older sister he never had. Rivalry with Seto Kaiba Seto Kaiba was first introduced in the Retro episode "Clash! The Vicious Monsters with Teeth!!" where he was a transfer student. He immediately became 'friends' with Yugi after he found out that Kaiba shared a love for Pokémon. However, after Yugi defeated him in a battle and put him in a coma (Yami used a penalty game), and the three Coppertinos as well as his siblings fail to deal with him, Kaiba decided to start Death-T which was a series of five deadly games where if Yugi lost any it would mean his life would be lost. Yugi and Kaiba had a rematch at Death-T 5 and Yami defeated him with his god Pokémon, Ryosiris. Since then, Kaiba has held a deadly grudge towards him. He is extremely disgusted with how he treats his friends and about his fe elings for Mikey. The two get into arguments more than any two characters in the series, even to the point of them fist fighting. Though Yugi doesn't hate him per say, he hates how ruthless he claims to have to be toward him and his friends. Their main Pokémon share the same rivalry as shown in "Thanks For the Amnesia!". Trivia *Yugi along with Joey are the only two characters to have starter Pokémon that are actually from their home region. *Yugi is the first character to have his entire team revealed in one season. *He keeps his mannerisms from Yu-Gi-Oh! Toei Anime (and first seven volumes of Yu-Gi-Oh! manga), however is shown to be more violent going as far as fist-fighting Seto Kaiba in various episodes. Ironically, he still says he hates violence. *Yugi is the first person to have a Millennium item as well as having a legendary Pokémon. *He is the only main character from the Johto Region (if Téa Gardner is not counted, being a main character in only Retro).